


I Need You To Date Me.

by skzpresso



Series: Make It A Date [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: As well as Yeosang, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Seo Changbin is Whipped, a few other members are mentioned, changbin's a hair stylist, haechan and jaemin appear, he mentions it once but still, hyunjin is the most supportive friend, i think thats it, jisung leader of seungmin protection squad, seungbin is the main ship here, slightly rated for language, this is really soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 02:00:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20499035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skzpresso/pseuds/skzpresso
Summary: One evening at Hyunjin and Minho's place, Jisung proposes a bet.If Seungmin gets a boyfriend by the end of the month, he gets fifty dollars from them.Sounds simple enough, right?Well, Seungmin goes on several dates and is nearing the deadline to have a boyfriend. He calls Changbin who he hasn't seen in ages and the two come up with a plan.Fake date long enough for Seungmin to get the cash.





	I Need You To Date Me.

**Author's Note:**

> alrighty this is isn't going to be as formal of a note, there's no reason for it to be. I don't think there's anything I really need to mention before you jump on in. so as per usual, I hope you enjoy!

“Hyunjin, if you don’t get your feet off my table, it’s on sight,” Minho called loudly from the kitchen. He was attempting to gather as many snacks as he could to bring back to the main area. It was a movie night at Hyunjin and Minho’s place. The two invited over Jisung, Jeongin, and Seungmin once a month for a marathon of random movies.

“Babe, don’t do this to me. Let me recline.” Hyunjin whined. 

Hyunjin and Minho had been dating for over two years now, they’ve been living together for a few months. When they first started dating, they were incredibly shy and reserved with one another. Now that they’ve recently breached two years together, you can say they’re very open. 

“Too bad. Feet off the table.” Minho repeated. 

“Well if my boyfriend would come over and kiss me, maybe I’d listen.” Hyunjin always found a way to bribe Minho into giving him more kisses. Minho, being the love-struck fool that he is, came back to where Hyunjin was to give him a sweet kiss. A few short pecks later, the two were smiling too much to kiss properly.

“You two are disgustingly domestic.” Jeongin piped up from the small loveseat next to the couch. He’s been curled up to Jisung’s side the entire time they’ve been sitting there. Jeongin was several inches taller than Jisung, but it never stopped the two from sitting and cuddling in odd ways.

“Like you and Jisung are any better,” Seungmin said. He was sitting a chair across from the loveseat, by himself. Jisung and Jeongin were an extremely odd duo, but they had been dating for nearly a year and had also moved in together.

“Ok, Mr. Single, you wanna go?” Jisung called out with a smirk. Seungmin scoffed and began scrolling through social media. He was not going to have this conversation with him _again_.

As if to prove his point, Jisung gently cradled Jeongin’s face as he peppered kisses all over the younger’s face.

“How long has it been, Seungmin?” Hyunjin shimmed to the far side of the couch, closer to where Seungmin was. They were attempting to ignore Jisung and Jeongin who were now giggling quietly to themselves.

“Like, five years?

A few moments of silence pass. 

“Damn.” 

“_ Minho! _” Hyunjin chucked a pillow at the man, who’s now giggling in the kitchen. 

“Ignore him. Has no one caught your eye?” Jeongin asked. 

“I’m not sure. I just haven’t been looking for a relationship.” Seungmin said honestly. He didn’t really see the benefit of _being _in a relationship. Having friends was good enough for him, he was happy with his life. 

“Having a boyfriend would make day to day life so much nicer for you. I know you're happy, but you could be happier with someone. Don’t settle for loneliness.” Hyunjin reached over and grabbed Seungmins's hand in a way of comfort. 

Even though Hyunjin and Minho were dating, Minho knew Hyunjin had a soft spot for Seungmin. Anytime Seungmin needed to stay over, or if he needed advice, he was always welcome at their place.

“Alrighty peeps, it’s time to watch a movie,” Minho announced as he came back. 

“Oh no, hold on. Seungmin. If you get a boyfriend by the end of the month, we all pay you twenty bucks. If you don’t score a hot new date, then you owe us a nice lunch. _ All _of us.” Jisung suddenly offered. Hyunjin and Minho shared a devious look, already on board with the idea. Even Jeongin looked interested. 

“Like I would take that bet.”

“Fifty bucks.” Minho raised. 

Seungmin began to mull over it. If he were to snag a boyfriend before the end of the month he would have a partner _and _be two hundred dollars richer. It shouldn’t be _that _hard to find a boyfriend right? A few dates with the right person and all is well.

“I’ll take that. Now, let’s hurry up and watch the movie.” 

\- - -

Now Seungmin wasn’t one to back down from a challenge, he was always determined to win even something as strange as this. He mainly didn’t want to pay for lunch though, he knew the four would drive him into debt if he had to pay for their entire lunch.

So he attempted to flirt with someone, but that went horribly. It went so badly on his end that he thought of calling Jisung and immediately putting off the bet. Instead, he opted to have people flirt with him. It wasn’t too bad, but it was time-consuming. 

The first person to step up to the plate was Haechan. 

Haechan was one of Seungmin’s newest co-workers who had been shamelessly flirting with just about anyone who breathes. Most of the time it was just for fun, it’s how he liked to interact with people. Seungmin took this opportunity to subtly catch his attention. He mainly talked to Haechan but did buy him quite a few snacks and energy drinks when the customers would slow down.

Eventually, Haechan asked him out to lunch one day. 

Seungmin took this as the first step to his win. 

Now the date itself wasn’t bad, Haechan was extremely nice and a great conversationalist. The two just had nothing in common besides their field of work. The two remained as co-workers, but every day was a bit more entertaining since Haechan brought him in on the workplace gossip. 

The next person that caught Seungmin’s attention was Yeosang. He was one of _ Jisung’s _co-workers at the studio and ran into him quite a lot when visiting his friend. 

Seungmin had to figure out how to even approach Yeosang. He was quiet and reserved, only really talking to Seongwha who was his manager. 

Once Seungmin was brave enough to hold several conversations with Yeosang, he asked him out to lunch. 

Apparently he didn’t make it clear that this was a date, because when Seungmin mentioned it Yeosang grew very confused. 

Yeosang told Seungmin that he wasn’t looking for a relationship but really enjoyed his company nonetheless. 

So, they finished the ‘date’ and continued on with their lives. 

It was starting to be crunch time, he had about two weeks until the exact date he needed to have a boyfriend. So he had to start changing his targets. He needed to look for someone who was looking to immediately jump into a relationship. 

He mentioned to Haechan about looking for a relationship, and he pointed to Jaemin. He was one of Haechan’s closest friends and was ready for a relationship. Thankfully, Haechan was the best wingman he had ever come across and he set the two up on a blind date. 

Seungmin will have to thank him for the opportunity somehow. 

When he met Jaemin at the restaurant, he was charmed by his personality. He was funny and kind, not to mention handsome. It was _almost _too good to be true, did Seungmin finally find someone who could fit him well? 

Nope. 

Jaemin was a massive flirt, and rather handsy. It wouldn’t bother Seungmin so much if he wasn’t really a complete stranger. It sent off alarm bells in his head and couldn’t begin to imagine a relationship with him. Seungmin was kind enough to sit through the rest of the date since he wasn’t overly uncomfortable but did tell Jaemin he didn’t want to pursue anything together. He was thankful Seungmin was honest with him, and the two parted ways. 

Haechan was rather entertained by hearing both sides of the story.

At this point, Seungmin was close to giving up. It had been almost four weeks, he had maybe a few days left in the month. He had no options left to try and exercise and he didn’t want to lose. Tired of brainstorming alone, he calls the only other person he can trust. 

Changbin. 

Seungmin and Changbin had been friends for a few years, they were in some of the same college classes and eventually took to interacting more. When the two graduated and went into the work field, they got busy and couldn’t hang out as much as they would have liked. It’s been almost six months since Seungmin had actually _seen _Changbin.

He and Changbin talked for a few moments before agreeing on Changbin coming over to Seungmin’s place. They lived quite far from each other so it would be nearly an hour before Changbin arrived. 

Seungmin took this as an opportunity to cook. He would’ve ordered take-out, but he does have quite a lot of food on hand. To be honest, he didn’t have any idea what he was cooking. It was muscle memory at this point. He didn’t make a big variety of things so he knew the end result would be delicious. 

The food was done a bit early, so he kept it warming on the stove so it wouldn’t get cold. Glancing out his window, he notices it was raining. The television had been loud enough to drown out the soft sounds of the rain. It wasn’t heavy but it was relaxing to listen to. 

A knock on his door caught his attention. It wasn’t incessant knocking, so he knew it wasn’t Jisung and could safely assume Changbin had arrived. 

When he opened the door, he almost didn’t recognize him. During their six months apart Changbin had taken to going to the gym and even got some more piercings. Seungmin thinks he sees the edge of a tattoo beneath the sleeve of his shirt but doesn’t dwell on it. 

Changbin had obviously gotten stuck in some light rain. His hair was damp and weighed down, but that didn’t take away from the brilliant smile that spread across his face when he saw Seungmin. That was one thing he had forgotten about Changbin, his charm. 

“God, it’s been ages,” Seungmin said, pulling Changbin into a brief hug before they went into Seungmin’s apartment.

“You’ve gotten taller and I hate it. Shrink, you giant.” Changbin teased. 

“Or maybe you should get some platforms.” Seungmin pointed over to the couch. “Pull up something to watch, I’ll bring over food.” 

Changbin loudly flops onto the couch and scrolls through Netflix to find some random baking show to watch for now. He catches the smell of whatever Seungmin had made and it smelled heavenly. He hadn’t grabbed anything to eat since dinner last night. When Seungmin came out with their bowls, he noticed the one for himself was almost double what Seungmin had. 

“I can tell you’ve been working out, and I don’t eat a lot in general. So this is a good balance.” Seungmin neatly tucked himself into the corner of the couch, using the arm of it as a make-shift table. “How’s life been?” 

“It’s been actually pretty good. The salon is doing nicely, I’m actually certified to do hair as well. I’m enjoying it a lot.” It seemed to be such a weird thing for Changbin to do, but when he decided he wanted to open a salon nothing could change his mind. He wanted to be able to work at his own salon as well, so opted to get certified. “How’s work at the restaurant?” 

“Work itself hasn’t been too bad, but I am struggling with a bet.” Seungmin sighed.

“A bet? Let me guess, Jisung? From what you’ve said about him any bet seems like his idea.” Changbin said. He set down the plate on the coffee table, already done.

“Jisung and the others bet I couldn’t get a boyfriend before the end of this month. I get a boyfriend and the four pay me fifty bucks. If I lose and I have to pay for an entire lunch.” 

“How are you doing with this bet? Any contenders?” Seungmin finally set down his own plate.

“I’ve gone on three different dates with three different guys and _ no one _works.” 

“You can’t force a good relationship. Do you even want to date anyone right now?” Changbin asked. He’s always been a voice of reason. 

“No, not really. Jisung was just so smug about it that I took the bet.” Seungmin whined. 

“You’ve got-” Changbin checked the calendar on his phone, “-three days. How do you propose you win this bet.” 

“I don’t _know. _That’s why I called you over. I really don’t want to hand over a hundred dollars or more for lunch.” Seungmin dreaded the idea, shuddering at the thought. 

“Did they say they wanted to meet the boyfriend? You could just make up a fake boyfriend.” Changbin was definitely on to something.

“I would get my lies mixed up, it’s not like I’m a relationship expert. I need an actual person to be my boyfriend.” 

“Ok. Fake date someone.” Seungmin’s interest was piqued. An idea came quickly, it was stupid but it would work. 

“We could fake date! They don’t have a face to go with your name since I do talk about you from time to time. I think it could work.” Seungmin explained animatedly. 

“Let’s say we do decide to be fake boyfriends. You do know we would have to look like a couple, right? Dates, cuddling, holding hands, and all that.” 

That’s where the first problem comes in. Changbin and Seungmin were not affectionate with each other. Nothing more than a brief hug when they meet. It would be a totally new thing to introduce to their friendship. 

“Not to mention, it could hurt our friendship. There’s always the chance of catching feelings.” Changbin reasoned. 

“I know that, but it’s my only option right now. They would never let me live it down.” Seungmin sighed deeply and curled in further on himself. Changbin could tell he was upset and frustrated, and he didn’t like it. 

“Alright. I’ll do it. I’ll be your fake boyfriend.” 

Seungmin glanced up and saw Changbin nearly radiating determination. He was grateful to have such a good friend.

“O-ok. Don’t we need some rules or boundaries? Just to make sure we’re on the same page?” Seungmin thought out-loud. Never in a million years would he have thought Changbin to _actually _agree. 

“Well, for one we have to be comfortable being touchy. They’ll be suspicious if we aren’t affectionate.” Changbin pointed out.

“We aren’t affectionate though.” 

“Seungmin. We have to sell being boyfriends. It’s simple, we can figure it out. We’ll also need like a first date story. How about this? I’ll pick you up tomorrow and we can have a date at my place. We can be honest about a first date as well as get comfortable with each other.” 

It was a genius idea. 

“We can do that. That works really well actually. We can take a photo together and I’ll send that to our group chat so they’ll know.” Seungmin mentioned.

“Anything else?” 

“Not that I can think of right now. What time should I be ready tomorrow?” Believe it or not, Seungmin felt a bit nervous. It was just Changbin, but they would be exploring a new part of their relationship.

“Around four, we’ll spend the evening together. Like old times, but not.” Changbin joked with a teasing smile, gently shoving Seungmin as he stood to leave. 

“I’m so glad to have you as a friend. I would be doomed without you.” 

\- - -

Seungmin is _way _more nervous today than he was yesterday. It’s a bit shocking considering he didn’t feel like this on his other dates. It almost felt like a waste of time. This was new and exciting, something just felt right about this situation. Maybe it was just because he missed his friend and he’s excited to spend more time with him. That’s what Seungmin’s going with. 

It was nearing closer to noon and Seungmin decided to brave the wardrobe. He wasn’t sure what was best to wear in this situation, but since they were just staying at home he opted for an oversized sweater and jeans. If he remembered correctly Changbin kept his place cool, much cooler than Seungmin’s own. It was something random about Changbin that he’d always remembered. 

When Changbin texted him that he was outside, Seungmin grabbed a few things before heading out. He was glad that he wore a sweater already, it was bit on the colder side today. Changbin’s car was parked across the complex and he could see him scrolling on his phone. Seungmin approached the car slowly, trying to debate on knocking on the window or just getting in the car with no warning. Thankfully, he walked slowly enough that Changbin did look up and see him, breaking out into a smile that Seungmin hates to admit is more than stunning. 

“Hey, Minnie. I picked up some drinks on the way over since it was cold. I remember you not liking coffee so I ordered you a hot chocolate.” Changbin handed him a warm cup. Seungmin took it from his hands and settled into the warmth that the drink gave. 

“It’s been a while since you called me that, you know. Probably two years? I didn’t realize I kind of missed hearing you say it.” Seungmin sheepishly admitted. 

“No one else calls you that?” 

“No. I get called Min but never Minnie.” Changbin hummed as he put the car in drive. He reached over to Seungmin and rested his hand on his leg. 

“Is this ok?” Changbin asked, which moved Seungmin. He trusts Changbin with his life in a sense. Something as small as this shouldn’t be so big, right? Seungmin realizes that this isn’t what their normal relationship entails. Changbin is already trying to ease and incorporate these gentle but intimate touches into their dynamic. Seungmin is grateful, he’s not sure he would have the confidence to initiate anything himself. 

Seungmin nodded and went to look out the window. The drive wasn’t overwhelming. They went by some scenery that Seungmin hadn’t seen in ages. Every now and then, Changbin would squeeze his thigh, almost reflexively. For a minute Seungmin thought this might not be as hard as he was thinking. 

Several songs later they arrived at Changbin’s place. He lived in a quiet area, but still close to the city. The car ride had lulled Seungmin into a light nap halfway through, but Changbin lightly shaking him brought him back to reality easily. 

The inside of Changbin’s apartment was the _exact _same as Seungmin remembered it. Decorations, furniture, appliances, everything was the same. 

“You still have this awful red couch? You got this at a thrift store for pretty much nothing. How in the hell is it not broken?” Seungmin laughed at the memory of helping Changbin clean the couch. 

“I refuse to buy another couch until this one is broken. It’s cute.” Changbin tried to argue, resisting the urge to laugh at Seungmin’s questioning face. “Could you grab the take-out menus? I figured it would be better to order something than attempt to cook.” 

“Are they still pinned to the calendar?” 

“Of course. I’m a man of consistency.” 

And sure enough, they were pinned to the overall plain calendar. A few dates were marked but it didn’t seem like he had a super busy month. 

“Why do you have so _ many _?” Seungmin said as he carried the stack of menus. Probably a dozen different places to choose from. 

“Over these past few months, I’ve found a few places I really like and just added it to my collection,” Changbin said, but he immediately went for one menu in particular. 

“Remember this Chinese place? We ordered this when I first moved in here and all the furniture I had was this red couch. We had to use moving boxes as tables so we could put our drinks somewhere.” Changbin smiled softly. 

“This place is still open? We have to get this. I haven’t had it in ages since I’m never on this side of town.” Seungmin was rather excited. The two shared many memories and being apart only makes their time together much sweeter. 

“Let me guess, you want the lo mein and egg rolls.” 

“You know me very well. You only order the spicy beef at any restaurant so this is no different.” 

“Like I said, a man of consistency.” The two laughed loudly because it was extremely true. It’s not like he didn’t want to try new things, but he just like the ease of tradition. After placing the order, they would have to wait about half an hour before the food would be delivered.

Once again, they were on opposite sides of the couch. 

“This is so _ weird _.” Seungmin almost yelled. He could feel the tension between them because what they were currently doing was normal, but between the two of them cuddling is such an oddity. 

“Yeah, it is. Ah, here, just- you can-” Changbin shifted so he was sitting up more. “Sit between my legs and lean back. That shouldn’t be too awkward. I think.”

Seungmin listened to Changbin before he became too shy to do so. When he laid back against Changbin’s chest, he immediately noticed he was much more built than he realized. It was comfortable but definitely awkward. Changbin passed Seungmin the remote. 

“You can find something for us to watch.”

When Seungmin found something to watch, he realized Changbin had moved. He had his hands linked around Seungmin’s waist and his head rested on top of the Seungmin’s own. He could see the hype around cuddling, it was warm and secure. He did notice he was stiff in Changbin’s hold, so he tried to relax and rest one of his hands on Changbin’s thigh. 

“This is still incredibly awkward,” Seungmin whispered. Changbin laughed behind him, he could feel the laughter before he could hear it. It felt strange to be so close to someone. He can’t remember doing this with his last partner, or any of his friends. He knew it was something normal, but to him it was new.

“It’s awkward if we make it awkward. Besides, you’re comfortable.” 

Seungmin’s breath caught in his throat, not expecting that comment. He did feel heat rush to his face, but thankfully Changbin couldn’t see it. 

“Thanks. You’re quite comfortable yourself.” He managed to choke out. 

“I would hope so. You haven’t squirmed around like you do when you're uncomfortable.” 

“I do that?” Seungmin exclaimed, leaning his head to the side to glance at Changbin. 

“Yeah. You would have moved like five or six times by now.” Changbin looked down at Seungmin with a smirk. “So, I can confidently say you’re pretty damn comfortable.” 

Seungmin scoffed, but his smile showed how he really felt. Changbin softly ran a hand up and down Seungmin’s waist, but the feather-light touches were very ticklish. 

“_ No, _you know how ticklish I am!” Seungmin giggled loudly as Changbin only increased his attack. Seungmin twisted around in hopes of escaping but his back hit the other side of the couch when he moved away. Changbin grabbed Seungmin by the back of his knees and pulled him closer, making him lay on the couch while Changbin continued to tickle Seungmin. He managed to grab Changbin’s hands and tugged him forward. 

He fell forward, his chest meeting Seungmin’s harshly. Changbin noticed he was _very _close to Seungmin’s face and stood up quickly. The two laughed breathlessly as they recovered from the event. 

The doorbell rang not too long after, signaling the food was here. 

The two continued to catch up as they ate.

“You know how I told you Jisung and Jeongin were dating? They already moved in together.” Seungmin said through a mouthful of food, barely remembering to cover his mouth. He knew Changbin hated it when other people would talk while eating.

“No way. Felix and Chan have moved in together recently as well. They’re cute together. Almost sickeningly so.” 

“I know you agreed to be my fake boyfriend, but is there no one that’s caught your eye? No one has tried to win you over?” Seungmin asked seriously. 

“No one’s caught my attention yet. There have been some people that have tried to hook up with me but nothing else.” Changbin paused to take another bite. “Are you still good with this though? I don’t want to make you uncomfortable.” Worry was written all over his face.

“Changbin. I trust you. You make sure I’m comfortable with whatever you’re doing, and that’s what makes this a bit easier. I’m not brave enough to initiate anything so I’m thankful you are. I’m really okay with this.” Seungmin tried to soothe Changbin.

“That’s what I’m worried about what will happen if I go to do something that really makes you uncomfortable, would you stop me immediately or hesitate and wind up letting me do something?” Changbin babbled on. He put his food down on the coffee table and rested his head in his hands. 

“Of course I would stop you.” 

Changbin grabbed Seungmin’s food to put on the table. It confused him and was about to ask before Changbin suddenly tugged him down into a lying position, much like earlier when he was being mercilessly tickled. 

Changbin leaned down far enough to support his weight with his forearm next to Seungmin. He was at a loss for words, not expecting the sudden change of events. His mind blanked when Changbin leaned in slowly without breaking eye contact. 

The room was much warmer than it should’ve been, but it was probably due to Changbin’s body being pressed directly to Seungmin’s. He could only bring his hands up to the older’s chest, feeling the muscle beneath his fingertips. 

Changbin leaned in even more. Seungmin could feel his breath on his lips and had no clue what to do. Changbin smirked. 

“See. You hesitated.” He whispered before pulling back. 

Seungmin released a breath that was burning in his lungs but couldn’t find the will to breathe until Changbin moved 

“I was just- Shocked?” Seungmin tried to justify. 

“Obviously, kissing is off-limits. You froze up, Minnie.” Changbin began shoveling food into his mouth once again. 

“Sorry.” 

“No, Seungmin. Do not be sorry. Don’t ever let someone kiss you because you feel obligated or that it’s expected of you. It’s your body, you decide what your comfortable with. And if you don’t want to kiss me, or _ anyone _else, you don’t have to.” Changbin lectured with passion. His words were spoken harshly but the meaning was comforting to Seungmin. 

“Ok, Binnie.” 

After several stories, the two decided to wrap up their 'date,' but not before snapping a quick photo that Seungmin could send to Jisung soon. 

“Here, take this jacket. It gets colder at night and all you have is that sweater.” Changbin shoved a jacket into Seungmin’s grip when they got into the car. 

When Seungmin fell asleep not even ten minutes into the ride, Changbin didn’t bother to wake him up. He enjoyed the day with the younger. He had missed spending time with Seungmin and was happy to catch up. Something was eating at him though. 

_ Why was I so nervous? It’s not like I like him. Right? _

They’ve never been very affectionate so Changbin tries to pin it on that. Yet, he can’t seem to shake the feeling he’s forgetting something. It’s like he-

_He liked Seungmin in college._

He didn’t realize that was the missing feeling. His heart raced the same way it did when Seungmin would randomly bring him coffee because he wanted to see him. Changbin knew now that he was seriously running the risk of catching feelings, again. 

When he parked across Seungmin’s apartment complex, he knew it would be more difficult to wake Seungmin up that earlier. He started off gently shaking him, but he just grumbled as swatted away his hand. Changbin decided that poking him would probably be the best method. So he aggressively began poking Seungmin’s sides, to which Seungmin startled awake. 

“Sorry. You were sleeping really well.” 

“I didn’t mean to fall asleep. _ Again _.” Seungmin huffed. He went to open the car door but stopped for a moment, and glanced back at Changbin. He raised an eyebrow at the younger in hopes of encouraging him to say whatever he needed to. 

However, Seungmin swiftly leaned in and pecked Changbin’s cheek before dashing out of the car. He managed to say goodbye before slamming the door shut. 

Changbin really didn’t expect that. Even Seungmin himself said he wouldn’t initiate anything. The brief peck was more than enough to ruffle the butterflies in his stomach. 

Changbin knew that this was going to get messy. 

\- - -

When Seungmin texted the chat the next morning, his phone almost wouldn’t stop going off. The four were in shock but impressed nonetheless. The four promised to pay him over the course of the next week. 

To Seungmin’s surprise, Jisung wound up calling him a bit later.

“Hey, Jisung?” He never calls without a reason when it’s this early in the day. 

“_ I just wanted to ask about this guy. Is he nice? Treating you well? The works?” _

“You care about that?” 

“_ Just because I mess around with you doesn’t mean that I hope this guy's a serial killer. I genuinely want you to be happy and _safe. _ I don’t know this guy, but you do. So- Spill!” _

“Uh, well, his name’s Changbin, and he’s actually an old friend of mine.” 

“_ Really? That’s so cute! I’m guessing he’s a good guy then. Tell me what you like about him!” _

Now Seungmin didn’t know how to go about this question. He wanted to be honest, but he doesn’t _like _Changbin. 

“Well, he’s super nice and patient. He has a gorgeous smile too-”

“_ Prettier than Hyunjin’s?” _

“For sure. He’s sweet and has a great sense of humor. He’s cuddly too.” 

“_ You’ve never been a cuddly person!” _

“I know, I’m thankful I have him.” 

Seungmin wasn’t lying about anything he said. In a way, he’s always been a sucker for Changbin’s smile. Something about someone who looks so intense, having such a gentle smile did things to him. Saying it out loud made it seem so much more _real. _ He doesn’t have feelings for Changbin, not at all. He _can’t _fuck up their friendship like this. 

“_ I want to meet him soon, Min. Bring him around to the next movie night!” _

“I will, Ji.” 

The two said their goodbyes and went on with their day. And true to their word, he wound up with fifty dollars from everyone by the time Friday came around. 

Since it was the end of the week, Changbin prompted yet another “date” night at his place. Seungmin agreed quickly, he had already gotten quite used to the other’s company. 

“I swear your television is better than mine, but I know we have the same one!” Seungmin whined while turning in Changbin’s hold. 

The two were currently laying on the couch together, legs tangled with Seungmin’s back pressed to Changbin’s chest. 

“I can’t help that I never really use it!” Changbin drummed his hands on Seungmin’s chest. “We really need to wash the dishes, Minnie.” They had cooked dinner earlier and were postponing the inevitable

“_ No. _I don’t want to move, you’re comfy.” Seungmin rolled over onto his stomach to nuzzle his cheek to Changbin’s chest as to prove his point. Changbin sighed and brushed some hair away that fell into Seungmin’s eyes. He’s hoping the younger can’t hear or feel his accelerated heart-rate. Seungmin’s eyes flutter shut as he’s breathing starts to even out. 

“No, Minnie, you can’t sleep just yet. Let me up, it’ll be quick.” 

Seungmin whined loudly once again as he let Changbin up. 

Changbin had made it midway through the dishes before he felt Seungmin latch onto his back. He had an arm hooked over his shoulder with the other wrapped around his waist as he held Changbin to him. Seungmin was incredibly warm and comforting. The younger rested his forehead on Changbin’s shoulder. 

“Minnie, why don’t you go to sleep? You can take my bed and I’ll take the couch, ok?” Changbin spoke softly. 

Seungmin _never _initiated affection with him. It gave Changbin hope, but he didn’t need hope. This was a fake relationship, why should feelings really get involved? Changbin pushed back the overwhelming thoughts and focused on Seungmin instead. 

“I don’t want to sleep _alone_. I get tired of it. You’re warm and comfortable so I’m fine like this.” Seungmin emphasized by squeezing Changbin tighter. The pressure was intense around his ribs but he couldn’t bring himself to care. 

“Let me finish with this and I’ll lay down with you, how about that?” 

Seungmin began to pull Changbin away from the sink, thankfully he had put the plate down because it didn’t seem like Seungmin was going to let him go. 

“I want to sleep _now _,” Seungmin said as he opened Changbin’s bedroom door. He let go of him and laid down on the older’s bed, not even bothering to change into something more comfortable. 

“No, Minnie. I’ve probably got some clothes that will fit you. I doubt you want to sleep in jeans.” Changbin grabbed Seungmin’s wrists and attempted to pull him up into a sitting position. He searched through a few drawers and was able to find a pair of sweatpants one had left, plus a shirt of his own the younger could change into. 

“Here, change into this. I’ll step out to change as well.”

When Changbin got back, Seungmin was once again on his bed. This time, he was asleep. Changbin had considered not bothering him since he had already fallen asleep. He did come to the conclusion that Seungmin might be upset with him if he _didn’t _join him. Seungmin had specifically asked him to when he _never _does, he doesn’t want to lose that trust. 

So, Changbin carefully laid down next to Seungmin so he wouldn’t disturb him too much. His original plan was just to lie down and go to sleep, he didn’t want to risk making Seungmin uncomfortable by cuddling with him without warning. 

That plan was quickly forgotten when Seungmin rolled over and wrapped his arms around Changbin’s waist and nuzzled into the crook of his neck. Changbin could feel the slow and soft breaths hitting his collarbone; it was maddening. A few seconds later he remembered to reciprocate the touch by throwing his arm over Seungmin and bringing him a bit closer. 

Changbin didn’t quite realize this is something he wanted with Seungmin. He didn’t know that it would be so comfortable to cuddle with the younger, who usually hates touch. 

His mind short-circuited when Seungmin lightly pressed his lips to the dip in Changbin’s neck before settling back down again. It was quick and he could almost pretend it didn’t happen. That was something he quickly committed to memory, though. The way Seungmin’s lips felt against his skin was just another thing to add to the list of things that drove him crazy.

After forcing his heart to calm down, he was able to relax into Seungmin’s hold. It was comforting to know that Seungmin trusted him enough to sleep here with him, letting himself be vulnerable. A few short minutes was all it took for Changbin to fall asleep as well. 

\- - -

“I can’t believe Hyunjin is making me bring you to movie night,” Seungmin grunted as he fell into Changbin’s car. He’s gotten quite used to Changbin being kind enough to take him places, it was comfortable and he didn’t have to rely on potentially shady taxis.

“It’s not so bad. You said they’re nice, right? There’s nothing to worry about!”

“But what if they suspect we’re not really dating?” 

“Minnie, this isn’t something they’d expect from you. It isn’t going to be they’re first instinct to try and pick us apart, they’re going to want to support you first.” Changbin reasoned.

Seungmin had been worrying about this since Hyunjin told him a few days ago he had to bring Changbin or he wouldn’t be invited. Seungmin’s first reaction was to cry when he got off the phone, he hated lying to Hyunjin. The two were eerily close and knew everything about each other, but Seungmin was _lying. _

“I know, I’m just paranoid.” Seungmin slouched deeper into the passenger seat as if he could hide from the world. 

Changbin ruffled Seungmin’s hair gently. He’s also _really _gotten used to this. 

He’s comfortable with Changbin in a different way he’s ever been with anyone else. It’s like he can be himself without any hesitation, and not feel judged. Changbin gives him strength he’s never experienced but makes him so weak in many ways. 

He’s weak when Changbin threads his fingers through his hair when they’re spending time together. He’s weak when Changbin smiles warmly at him. 

His heart has turned weak for Changbin and he doesn’t know what to do. 

Should he tell Changbin before his feelings become too strong?

He thinks it’s a bit late for that, seeing how he would probably become bitter if he and Changbin went back to rarely spending time together. 

Seungmin wants to spend _more _time with Changbin. He loves his company and feels safe when they’re together. 

While Seungmin was lost in thought, Changbin navigated over to Hyunjin and Minho’s place. 

Seungmin didn’t expect it to be calm when he opened the door, but he surely didn’t expect to see Hyunjin sling Jisung over his shoulder and run to a different room. It left Minho is shock while Jeongin runs after them. 

“Minho. What the hell are they doing?” Seungmin pulled Changbin into the apartment, he didn’t realize their hands were intertwined. The touch relaxing him but making him flustered as well.

“I- I’m not sure? I think Jeongin pissed Hyunjin off so he ran off with his boyfriend?” Minho sounded just as confused and Seungmin felt. 

“Changbin, they normally aren’t this weird.”

“Speak for yourself.” Hyunjin comes back out, with his arms thrown over Jisung and Jeongin’s shoulders. “We’re always this weird.”

“I have _ never _seen you pick Jisung up.” Minho pointed out. 

“Jisung’s like an angry cat. He weighs nothing until he’s pissed.” Jisung loudly smacked Hyunjin’s stomach in retaliation. Hyunjin doubled over from the sting of the slap and hid behind Jeongin, knowing Jisung wouldn’t slap him as hard as he just hit Hyunjin.

“Anyway, I’m guessing this is the love of your life? I’m Jisung!” He introduced himself to Changbin, who was flushed from the first half of the introduction. 

“Uh, Changbin. Nice to meet you all.” Changbin softly said. 

“He’s buff. Bet he’d have no problem carrying you around.” Jeongin wiggled his eyebrows at Seungmin, who threw the closest pillow at him in defense. Jisung high-fived Jeongin, obviously proud of Jeongin teasing Seungmin.

“Alrighty, let’s not embarrass Min too much,” Minho spoke up and redirected his attention to Changbin. 

“I’m Minho, this overgrown baby? Hyunjin, who’s also my boyfriend. He’s cuddly if he likes you, be warned.” 

“I am _right _here,” Hyunjin said from his place next to Jeongin.

“The one with the wiggly brows? Jeongin, Jisung’s boyfriend. Seungmin is the only relaxed one out of all of us, I already apologize.” Minho continued on. 

“I’m tired of formalities, let’s watch a movie and eat.” Jisung cheered. He made his way to the couch from where they were in the kitchen. Jeongin sighed deeply and joined his boyfriend on the couch, cuddling into him softly. 

The other four joined them in the living area once they gathered some snacks. Changbin and Seungmin took the other half of the couch while Minho and Hyunjin cuddled on the floor in front of them. 

Jeongin reached out with his foot to catch Seungmin’s attention. 

“If you don’t want to tell us you don’t have to, but tell us about you guys. How did you meet and the cute details? I’ve never been around to see one of Seungmin’s boyfriends so I’m curious!” Jeongin asked with a sweet smile. Seungmin couldn’t really deny the younger guy. 

“We’ve actually been friends for a few years. We met in college.” Changbin piped up. 

“Really? We’ve heard about you but not super detailed. It seemed like Seungmin wanted to keep your privacy.” Hyunjin said as his eyes were glued to the screen. 

“We hadn’t seen each other in probably six months? So I wound up reaching out to him and things clicked? It’s hard to explain.” Seungmin seemed to get super shy and leaned back further onto Changbin’s chest. 

“That’s cute! At least we know it’s someone you trust. He won’t turn his back on you since you’ve been friends for so long.” Jisung pointed out, smiling fondly at the pair. 

Seungmin was thankful they dropped the topic after a quick explanation. He wouldn’t know how to continue with the story without coming clean. Changbin was warm to his back and enjoyed the nearly rhythmic taps on his stomach. 

He loved knowing that Changbin was there for him, but he knew he was enjoying it too much. He didn’t really know what to do with these feelings but came to the conclusion this would have to end quickly. Falling for changbin was all too easy as if it was meant to happen. Changbin gave him something to look forward to every day and it was exciting. 

Seungmin wiggled his way out of Changbin grip and went to get a new drink. 

“You look happy.” Hyunjin startled him since he approached silently. He must have followed Seungmin into the kitchen to talk. 

“I am, at least I’d like to think so.” 

“The way he looks at you is a lot how Jeongin looks at Jisung. It’s sweet.” 

That spoke volumes to Seungmin. Jeongin pretty much looked at Jisung like he was the best thing to ever happen to him like he truly completed him. 

And if Changbin looked at him like that, what does that mean?

“Really?” Seungmin felt his ears heat up as he cast a glance in Changbin’s direction. 

“I’m glad you found someone that really likes _you_, Min. You deserve it.” Hyunjin smiled as he pulled Seungmin into a feather-light hug. 

“Why are you so emotional, you’re gonna make me cry.” Seungmin laughed as he hugged Hyunjin back. He could feel Hyunjin sigh as he let go. 

“I’m not sure, but I mean it. Now let me go back before Minho starts whining.” Hyunjin rolled his eyes, but the fond look on his face showed how he really felt. 

\- - -

Changbin didn’t want to dwell on the fact that he was cold, he just wanted Seungmin to come back and cuddle. He feels selfish for wanting the affection in such a romantic way, but he takes what he can get because he knows that this will end eventually. He doesn’t want it to, but knowing Seungmin he’ll stay true to the rules. 

He saw Hyunjin come back and nearly dive into his boyfriend’s arms and noticed Seungmin not too far behind him. 

Changbin didn't think when he leaned up and pressed his lips to Seungmin's. It felt warm and sweet. A kiss so quick and gentle was one that should be followed by more until they were smiling and laughing into each other's mouths. He almost leaned in for a second peck when it hit him. He didn't realize what he had done until he felt hot with embarrassment. His eyes shot open when he pulled back but tried to hide his shock, Seungmin had an eerily similar look. _ I messed this up. That was a rule. _

“So cute,” Jisung muttered after he saw the two kiss. 

Seungmin sat back down next to Changbin, the two had to pretend nothing out of the ordinary just happened or the others would catch it.

So many thoughts were racing through Changbin's mind but one stood out far more than the rest. 

_ I want to kiss him again. _

Changbin yearns to touch him in some way. Hold his hand, hug him tightly but he _can't. _ He crossed a line he knew he shouldn't, one they agreed on. It wasn't a real relationship so why should they kiss? 

Why was Changbin so caught up on the feeling of Seungmin's lips on his own? The sensation wouldn't go away and it was making being so close to Seungmin difficult.

Seungmin was tense next to him and he felt so terrible for making him uncomfortable. He couldn’t mention it because the other’s would notice but he wanted desperately to explain himself. 

\- - -

Seungmin was deeply lost in thought. 

The movie had ended and so Minho kicked everyone out of his apartment so he could clean, and it left Changbin and Seungmin in the car together. 

In complete silence, Seungmin stared out the window in hopes of an epiphany to clear up everything that had happened. 

The car ride was painfully short and the two wordlessly made their way into Seungmin’s apartment. The only sounds came from the rustling of their clothes as they took off their shoes by the doorway.

Seungmin had gone to his bedroom to change and didn’t expect Changbin to still be sitting on his couch, looking close to panic. When he noticed Seungmin come into the room he stood up and launched into an apology.

“Seungmin. I- I’m so sorry. I wasn’t thinking. I got so caught up in selling the act that I did something we agreed not to. I’m sorry I made you uncomfortable.” 

Seungmin felt his heart crack. He didn’t mean anything by it, it was just to make it seem real. He shouldn’t have gotten his hopes up but he couldn’t help it. 

“It’s fine, Changbin. It happened so what can we do about it?” Seungmin forced through his teeth.

“No! It’s not fine, Seungmin. I took advantage of you, I was selfish.” 

“What the hell do you mean?” Seungmin threw his arms up in frustration. 

“I fucking caught feelings, that’s what happened. I got so caught up in my own feelings and the fact we were _dating _that I kissed you. I like you, Seungmin.” 

Seungmin stood with his mouth agape. The sudden confession catching him off guard. 

“How long?” Seungmin said, not quite wanting to believe him. 

“This time around? When we fell asleep together is when it really settled in I had caught feelings for you again.” 

“_ Again? _ Changbin, what do you mean?” 

“I liked you in college too!”

Seungmin didn’t know this, he would have never guessed Changbin liked him in college.

“That’s why I’m sorry. I should have told you when I started liking you but I wanted to enjoy this longer.” Changbin said honestly, his eyes a bit glassy from unshed tears. 

“Changbin. Stop. You think you’re the only one who caught feelings?” 

Changbin nearly choked. He stepped closer to Seungmin with a focused but questioning gaze. 

“I wound up falling for you, too. You make me feel safe and confident. When you kissed me earlier, I kept wanting to kiss you once I got over the shock. I really like you, Changbin. Honestly.” Seungmin spoke gently, wanting to sound as genuine as possible. 

Changbin sighed and looked down without responding. Seungmin couldn’t take the silence, it made him weary. He pushed down his insecurity and tugged Changbin forward, pressing their chests together. Changbin’s eyes immediately locked onto Seungmin’s and his lips parted in surprise. 

Seungmin took this opportunity to softly connect their lips, much like they did earlier. Except they could let their feelings lead the kiss instead of rules. One of Changbin’s hands went to the back of Seungmin’s neck to hold him close. The sweet and gentle pecks never advanced to anything heated, the two simply enjoying being able to kiss each other. Changbin couldn’t stop himself from giggling with a smile, leading Seungmin to pepper his face in more pecks. 

Seungmin pulled back and couldn’t stop himself from smiling when he saw Changbin who seemed to be beaming. 

“I’ve wanted to do that for so long, damn.” Changbin sighed, his smile never dropping. 

“I’m glad this fake dating thing turned out okay.” Seungmin jokes. Changbin laughed loudly at the statement. 

“I’d say more than okay.”

\- +1 -

“You’re joking.” Jisung deadpanned. The six were back over at Minho and Hyunjin’s, a random get together a little after Changbin and Seungmin became official. 

“You two were fake dating? And that kiss was an accident?” Jeongin added. 

Changbin and Seungmin nodded, cuddling on the couch as Jisung and Jeongin were grilling them. 

“I want my money back!” Jisung pouted. 

“We didn’t particularly lie though. Fake dating was like a trial run to our relationship.” Changbin reasoned. Jisung whined at the answer. 

“But my money!” Jisung continued to pout as Jeongin tried to comfort him without laughing at his dramatic boyfriend. 

“Ok, but Changbin was whipped for you at movie night. I would have never guessed.” Hyunjin said as he came back into the room, he decided to lay with Changbin and Seungmin. The two made room for him as Minho stared at them. 

“Did I miss something?” 

“Changbin and Seungmin are good cuddlers. I can cuddle with you anytime I want, babe.” Hyunjin called out. 

“Okay, you’ve got a point. Now, you two stop grilling the lovebirds and sit down. It’s horror movie night.” 

Through a chorus of whines Minho gleefully started playing the movie anyway. Changbin felt lucky to have been welcomed into the group so easily. He was even luckier to have Seungmin by his side as his boyfriend, and _not _a fake one.

** _End_ **

**Author's Note:**

> how'd ya like it? I found myself struggling to write certain scenes of this but I finally finished it! shoutout to blue who read the rough draft earlier, thank you so much for helping me out and dealing with my incessant screaming about everything. please let me know if there are any errors or tags that need to be added! I have several more things in the works if you follow me on twt you know this and are probably tired of hearing it. 
> 
> I have started college though so I may be a bit slower to put out new works, I have about five things that should go out before the end of the year if I keep up with my time management. if you have any ideas you'd like to see me tackle, drop it off in my twt dms or my cc! thank you so much for reading, I always appreciate the comments and kudos you leave me. anyway this is a really long note I'm so sorry, peace out.
> 
> [Main Twitter](https://twitter.com/decaf_skzpresso)  
[Writing Twitter](https://twitter.com/skzpresso)


End file.
